How I Became Batman Season Two
Episodes 2.1) Darkness Bruce continues to embrace his dark side endangering his friends and everyone in Gotham City. Julie tries to save Bruce, but seeks help from Alfred and Lucius. Harvey faces an interesting offer from his old girlfriend. 2.2) Twisted Bruce has a hard time regaining the trust back from his friends because of past actions and fear that’s the reason Julie is dating John Marlowe. Bruce helps Lieutenant Chiles investigate when a lot of people are missing only to realize they were all murdered by Harley Quinn since he sees this as a chance for redemption. 2.3) Light Bruce, taking advice from Alfred, agrees to seek professional help.Bruce continues to reach the light as he gets assistance from the mysterious Doctor Fate, who shows Bruce a new defense against his dark side. 2.4) Hard Spirits Bruce continues his training with Dr. Fate, however something comes up leaving him and Hawk-Girl (Ciara Renee) to team up with Dead Man, Jim Corrigan, and Team Arrow to stop the Spectre who's killing all the Starling City prisoners. 2.5) Selina Kyle When The Cat attacks Victoria at Dent Corp, Bruce and Ethan investigate. Much to their surprise, The Cat is actually Selina Kyle seeking vengeance on William Dent for sponsoring the poacher Kilgore Speed. Meanwhile, Bruce thinks that Harvey and Victoria shouldn’t be back together after seeing Victoria trying to hack into Harvey’s computer. 2.6) Leech Clark arrives in Gotham to ask Bruce for help when a teenager at Metropolis High named Eric Summers ends up having his powers. Harvey meanwhile turns the tables on Harry Hardwick, who was plotting to steal Dent Corp from him with help from his own daughter. 2.7) Hereafter Harvey worries that he's becoming like his father and meets a boy at the hospital named Charles who can see into the future of any person he touches. Charles flees from Harvey after seeing he becomes Two Face in the near future and gets hunted down by a renegade doctor. 2.8) Just A Little Faster Bruce meets Eddie West, the thieving son of an older version of Wally West who's using his speed to steal from other people and kill them. That's why Bruce asks Wally for help when Barry is unavailable. 2.9) Law & Disorder Bruce encounters Jerome again who's playing police officer by murdering all the criminals he can around Gotham City which is why he tries to stop him. 2.10) Delete Ethan and Julie each make an attempt to a student in the journalism club named Vicki Vale after receiving mysterious email messages. Harvey helps uncover the source of these emails and find out the culprit is Molly Briggs, an orderly at Arkham Asylum. 2.11) Undercover Bruce notices more and more criminals are getting murdered despite the fact Jerome is in jail which is why he decides to try ending up in Arkham Asylum to figure out what's happening. 2.12) Where’s Bruce Bruce realizes he's being exploited by Dr. Dave Wheeler just like the rest of his fellow patients. Harvey and Ethan work together since Bruce has been gone for a while and begin fearing the most. 2.13) Deal Bruce saves the life of a complete stranger named Brad Fairbanks who vows to repay him. Unfortunately, Brad is a hit man who can turn invisible and decides to make life better for Bruce by murdering John Marlowe, Julie's new boyfriend. 2.14) Hysteria Zatanna (Shantel VanSanten) comes to Gotham in search of a powerful amulet that can alter a user’s emotions; when she realizes the amulet is being sold in an auction, she tries to use magic to stop it but she accidentally gives it to John, who gives it to Julie. Once Julie puts it on, her emotions start changing drastically leaving it up to Bruce and Zatanna to save her before she self destructs. 2.15) Legacy Bruce seeks for solitude due to his constant nightmares about his dark side taking over his life and hurting everyone he cares about. The increasing rate of his ‘other’ identity starts to surface after a strange accident that creates an evil version of Bruce Wayne. 2.16) Hope The real Bruce seeks solitude in the manor with his evil doppelganger out in Gotham. Doctor Fate arrives and sends Bruce back in time to explore his family’s history to inspire Bruce to gain faith so that he can beat his evil doppelganger. 2.17) Suspect William gets shot in his own mansion and Lt. Chiles arrests Alfred for the homicide. Bruce and Ethan investigate and realize that more than people had the perfect opportunity to kill William-including Harvey. Meanwhile, Julie gets upset when her father wants to ensure that Alfred remains in prison for life. 2.18) Armory Ray Palmer comes to Gotham for a conference with Wayne Enterprises.However, Lucius Fox is unaware that Ray is actually an armored vigilante known as the Atom. Bruce gets jealous of Ray’s nightly actions, however they must team up with a mercenary named Karros is hired by Sonny Armacost to sabotage Wayne Enterprises. 2.19) Missing Bruce helps Lt. Chiles into arresting the leader of the criminal gang led by Sonny Armacost. The only way to do that is to locate the undercover cop that went missing while infiltrating Armacost’s gang. However, Bruce and Lt. Chiles are too late when the undercover cop, his wife, and infant child are murdered in cold blood. Harvey tries to stop a financial takeover being made to Dent Corp by Avery Gideon. 2.20) In The Ring Bruce and Lt. Chiles learn that the Commissioner Grogan, and their own department won’t help, so they intend to stop Sonny Armacost themselves before he hurts anyone else. However, a boxer’s family gets abducted by Armacost who forces the boxer to fight in an illegal fight club. Lt. Chiles pushes her limits and puts her entire career on the line. Harvey continues to try to stop his company from being taken over. Harvey continues trying to stop Gideon from stealing Dent Corp and Julie surprises a shelter with a gift. 2.21) Revelations Gotham City has never been in this much fear before and now when Sonny Armacost is set for his trial. However, everyone in the city including Bruce, Julie, Ethan, Alfred, Harvey, William, and John have no idea the rest of the Armacost Mafia will strike the city with vengeance. Everyone faces tough challenges: John surprising Julie with a proposal; William wanting his son to be partners; and Bruce learning he has a brother. Everyone’s safety will be in the question when Sonny Armacost is after them. Notes * Eddie West is the show's version of the character Barry West from The Kingdom story line. I figured it would be fair if Wally West named his son after his aunt Iris' late boyfriend Detective Eddie Thawne. Like Smallville's version of Bart Allen, Eddie is in the future and ended up in the wrong time line by mistake. However unlike Bart Allen, Eddie is an adult and willing to murder anyone to steal anything he wants. * Eric Summers, Victoria Hardwick, and Harry Hardwick are all from the Smallville Universe who appear this season. * This will be the first season to have a new commissioner. Jack Grogan will become the new commissioner after Gillian Loeb was arrested in ''Suspect ''for the attempted murder of William Dent. * It seems that Susan Chiles and James Gordon has a close relationship, when she's excited to learn James is engaged to Barbara Kean, his first wife and mother to James Jr. and Barbara Gordon (Bat Girl). * The Batverse characters that appear in this are Cat Woman, Harley Quinn, Karros, and Joker. Harley Quinn is from Arrow where she escapes from ARGUS. Amanda Waller ends up letting her stay in Arkham Asylum with Dr. Wheeler in the end after being informed of her actions. * Season 3's main antagonists: Unlike the previous season, this season is split apart with each part having its own main antagonist. From episode 9-12, it's Dr. Dave Wheeler and from episodes 17-2, it's Sonny Armacost. * This will be the last season for Commissioner Grogan. Grogan gets killed in Revelations. Category:Dr.Knocker's Work